


Sleep

by BleedingDeath



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxhead wants to get close to Leslie, but it's more difficult than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a good friend of mine about Boxhead and Leslie and this is pretty much the result of it. Boxhead pretty much takes on the role of a big brother. I don't know, it's just really cute, okay?

He didn't understand why the boy, what was his name? Leslie? —Always ran away from him. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt him, quite the opposite. Ruvik wanted him protected, but he couldn't get anywhere near him without the kid bolting. He had tried an approach of offering severed heads, but that only made Leslie cry, which confused him even more because Ruvik was always so pleased to see them.

The next thing he had tried was to just outright hug Leslie, that went just as well as the heads. It was a bit frustrating, but he kept trying, and trying, and trying, until he had lost track of how many times he'd failed. If he could have just told him he wasn't a threat, there might not be a problem. It was hard to speak without a mouth however, the most he had was gestures.

There came another day where he had been quietly watching Leslie, just lurking behind him with heavy foot steps. Leslie didn't head in any particular direction, walking along the cold floors in his bare feet. He wondered if they were cold. It was clear that Leslie knew he was behind him, he walked with hurried steps, keeping his arms close to his body. He was scared, and making himself smaller. Eventually, the boy ended up settling down into a corner, huddled together and gently rocking.

So from a distance, he stopped walking, deciding to sit down. If Leslie wouldn't let him approach, then he simply wouldn't. He would wait. Hours passed and neither of them moved. On occasion, Leslie would look up at him, but only for a moment. He continued to sit as still as a statue. It wouldn't matter how long it took, he didn't need to sleep anyway.

After quite some time had passed, Leslie had gotten out of the corner, cautiously approaching him. He had to make sure not to move or else he might scare him away again. Leslie moved closer every so often, getting to the point where he was right in front of him. But what would he do next? He could slip by and run again, that seemed like the only plausible option.

However, Leslie did something that surprised him. He crawled into his lap and sat in it, resting his head against his chest. What was he doing? He peered down, noticing that Leslie was now sleeping. That would mean he wouldn't be moving for a very long time.


End file.
